


As Fate Would Have It

by Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants/pseuds/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I... I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?”</p>
<p>Contains only crotchety, cantankerous, worldly-wise Jedi Master dialogue (to...expand your imagination...or because I'm lazy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fate Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the following:-
> 
> Title: There's No Such Thing As Luck  
> Category: Games » Star Wars  
> Author: Malak's Mistress  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: General/Humor  
> Published: 07-01-07, Updated: 07-01-07  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 2,172

* * *

_**"I... I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?"** _

* * *

****

"Our mission didn't go quite as smoothly as we wished, Master Vandar."

"Clearly."

"Peace, Vrook. Continue, padawan."

"Due to my Battle Meditation, we managed to board the flagship, but Revan wasn't on board. We found no indication as to why. We did, however, encounter Malak."

"Yes, we know this much, padawan."

"Malak refused to divulge the location of his Master, and attacked us. He was, ah, incapacitated when Master Quatra threw her lightsaber."

"Was that really necessary, Quatra?"

"I didn't mean for _this_ to happen, if that is your qualm, Lonna."

"What happened afterwards, Bastila? He was still conscious I assume?"

"Ah, yes. We thought it merciful to administer a sedative immediately. However, the Republic didn't realise that we were on board the Sith vessel, and they opened fire. In the confusion and panic this created, we were unable to locate the, ah, detached appendage, and Malak, incapacitated as he was, was unable to, er, prevent his thirty foot fall to the open level below us on the ship."

"…I see."

"I don't. You would have assumed Malak was dead after such a fall. Why did you retrieve his body?"

"…Well…we didn't."

"Explain yourself, padawan."

"Malak managed to land on the loading ramp of our docked shuttle. The Sith flagship was breaking up around us, so we wasted no time in leaving."

"What Bastila is trying to say is we didn't bother rolling his body off of our ramp. We had no time to do so, we just raised it and he was lucky enough to come with."

"There's no such thing as luck."

"I disagree, Vandar. That was sheer luck; pure and simple."

"…Perhaps. How did you discover that he was still alive?"

"I asked Bastila to move him away from the exit ramp but she returned, pale and uncertain, saying that he was alive, though barely. I went to check this myself and, while seriously injured, he was indeed alive. I am not gifted in the way of healing, so I asked Padawan Shan to preserve the flicker of life in him."

"That was not wise, Quatra. Forcing a padawan to perform such a task is extremely risky."

"I know, Vandar, but we had little choice in the matter! No other Jedi aboard could do it, and it had to be done immediately!"

"I assure you I am fine, Masters. Exhausted by the event but fine."

"We are pleased to hear this, of course, but Vandar was referring to Malak's life. Bringing back one so close to the brink of joining with the Force is dangerous to the mind. If he wakes, he may not have any memory of who he is."

"Oh…I see."

"Do not feel guilty if this is the case when he awakens, padawan. You tried, and that is the heart of the matter."

"Wouldn't it be best if he does have no memory? He is the Dark Lord's apprentice after all."

"No memory of who you are or anything about your life is not something I would wish upon anyone, even a Sith."

"We could train him in the way of the light again."

"Zhar, do not raise hopes for your old pupil's redemption. He was quick-tempered and impulsive even as a young Knight."

"Do not be so swift to brush off a second chance, Quatra. Everyone is capable of redemption; it's whether they choose it."

"…I suppose that is true."

"What will you do if he does wake, Masters?"

"A valid question, padawan."

"…"

"But one that will be left unanswered until the Council has discussed this matter further in private."

"I think it needs discussing now, Vandar."

"And why is-"

"Ungghh…"

"Force! Dorak! Quickly, give him something for the pain!"

"Already on it."

"Unghuhhh…"

"Try not to talk-"

"Try not to talk? The boy's missing his-"

"Vash! Please, calm down. Panic is not productive."

"Zhar, Dorak. Heal as much as you are able. Vash, escort Bastila back to her quarters. We will summon her later."

"Right away. Come along, padawan."

"I…I…he…"

"Quickly, Vash!"

"Huhhhnnhuh…"

"Please, try not to speak. We are doing everything we can."

"I think a sedative would be ideal, Dorak."

"Agreed…done."

"Physically he's not in as bad a shape as we first thought…except for the face wound obviously."

"Could his jaw be reconstructed?"

"Really, Zhar…are you blind? There is no way even the most competent doctor in the galaxy could reconstruct that mess. I'm surprised he's still alive, but he was always a stubborn fool."

"Vrook, control your emotions."

"Hmph, you're one to talk, Quatra. How's your pupil going? Juhani, was it?"

"She will return. Revan, however, wasn't she your student at one point?"

"Revan walked a hard path, Quatra, but her fall was harder still…do not point blame."

"Forgive me, Zhar, I – I forgot myself for a moment."

"Now is not the time to be bickering, friends. We must decide on a course of action swiftly."

"You are right, of course. But what can we do presently? He is in no condition to speak for us to determine if he remembers anything, and even if he has no memory…we can't have him walking around the Enclave!"

"She's right. Every Jedi, Sith and civilian will recognise him."

"Zhar…I don't know if you remember but… _half of his face is missing_. Remove his identifying tattoos and no one will have any idea who he is."

"If he wakes with no memory, neither will his skin and eyes be tainted by the darkness."

"He…he will appear as…himself, before the War?"

"Zhar…please do not dwell on this hope. If he awakes with no memory, there is always the chance that he will follow the dark path again. You know this…we all know this. As Jedi, we understand how difficult choosing to walk the path of light is…but you are correct, Zhar…we can give him the guidance he deserves. Malak will receive a second chance; a chance at redemption. And the Jedi will receive a second chance."

"I don't understand, Master Vandar. The Jedi? Why would this become a second chance for us?"

"Dorak, for Malak to have fallen…well, it is our failing, too. As his teachers, we are just as responsible, if not more, for his fall. What are we teaching the apprentices if two of our most promising-"

"I will not take the blame for those fools' failings! War was their choice and their choice alone, and that is where they fell! Though it was clear they were already on the path to darkness before-"

"How dare you tarnish their names so! Malak and Revan were brilliant Jedi Knights, Vrook, and I will not allow you to state otherwise!"

"Zhar! Vrook! Calm yourselves! This pointless quarrelling is getting us no where."

"I…apologise…for my tone, but not my words. If he wakes up again, it will only lead to disaster, whether he retains his memory or not!"

"Dorak?"

"His vitals are stable and most of his wounds have healed. He will wake soon, I don't doubt it."

"What of his memory?"

"The taint of darkness has already left his skin and…yes, his eyes are fading to their normal colour. When Malak wakes up, he's going to be a clean slate, Vandar."

"…"

"Well, it seems Bastila may be brilliant wielding her Battle Meditation but can you inform her Master that she needs much more training in the way of Force Healing?"

" _I'm_ her Master, Quatra."

"Oh, Vrook, forgive me. I was not aware of this."

"…Hmph. Her talents do not lie in healing."

"We noticed. So, aheh, this incident could really be traced back to you and your student."

"If _you_ were competent in Force Healing, _you_ could have healed him rather than Padawan Shan."

"Please, Quatra, Vrook. Peace. Can you remove the tattoos, Dorak?"

"Easily. A slight darkening of the skin will remain, but it will be hardly noticeable."

"Do you really intend to allow Malak to walk freely? That's insane!"

"Not exactly freely, no. We will send him to Coruscant where he can be monitored more closely by more knowledgeable Jedi."

"That is a sound plan of action, though I assume you will wish for one us to travel with him and explain to the Council there? I am prepared to do this."

"Zhar, I understand your wish to be close to your pupil, but I believe we should send Padawan Shan-"

"Bastila? Vandar, she is too young to be given such a mission! She hasn't even completed her apprentice training!"

"I am well aware of this, but I have concerns about how she attempted to heal Malak, though it may amount to nothing."

"You…you don't think she forged a bond with him, do you?"

"With her inexperience she may have, accidentally. But, as I said, my concern may amount to nothing. If not, however, it would be best if the Masters on Coruscant dealt with such fragile matters."

"I agree with Vandar. My student is capable of this mission, and I'm sure if it was discovered that she is indeed bonded with Malak, then she would wish for it to be severed."

"Then it is settled. Padawan Shan will accompany Malak to Coruscant."

"Vandar, there is still the matter of Malak's facial injury. He cannot travel in this condition. Nor is it advisable to send him with no memory of who he actually is."

"There is nothing for it; he will need a prosthetic jaw. Do we have the facilities here for you to do this, Dorak?"

"I will have to call for some supplies from the medical centre but I can perform the procedure here."

"Very good. I feel the less who have knowledge of the situation, the better."

"And Malak's mind?"

"Hmm, a delicate and conflicting decision, but I do not think it is wise at this point in time for Malak to know who he truly is. His state of mind will be extremely fragile."

"I concur. We possess the ability to implant a new identity in his mind. We can have him believe he is aligned with the Jedi."

"Vrook, Vandar, no. I must object strongly to this! This goes against everything we stand for; it's inhumane and I will not subject him to such lies, despite my wish for his redemption."

"Calm yourself, Zhar. Vrook, you misunderstand me. I do not wish to program Malak with a completely different identity. If memories do resurface, he will be at odds with himself, which could be disastrous. I merely suggest giving him an alias and an assumed reason for his amnesia and injury, as well as cause for being on route to Coruscant. Do you find this agreeable, Zhar?"

"…I fear we have little choice. Do you think his memories will return?"

"I have as much idea as you, which is why I wish to leave him in the more able hands of the Jedi Masters on Coruscant. We mustn't lose sight of the fact that Revan is still at large, and I fear she has bigger plans for us still."

"Of course, Vandar. Though I do not understand why Revan wasn't onboard the flagship."

"She was always the more clever of the two. Perhaps she sensed our attack and sacrificed Malak."

"He was her closest companion and they were nigh inseparable. I can't imagine-"

"The Dark Side rots the soul; you've seen it yourself, Zhar. Bonds become twisted and disposable…Revan wouldn't have hesitated in knowingly placing Malak in a trap if it meant she would escape."

"I – I think I should meditate; today has been painful to say the least. Please excuse me, Master Vandar."

"Of course. Vrook, could you please summon Padawan Shan to the chambers? We have many things to explain."

"And just as many to omit I dare say, though I am ashamed to admit it."

"Indeed, Quatra, indeed."


End file.
